


Pancakes and Hearts

by SpiritedAura



Category: Anime: The iDOLM@STER SideM - Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Hearts, M/M, Oneshot, Pancakes, Short, SideMvalentine2020, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritedAura/pseuds/SpiritedAura
Summary: Hideo and Ryu have a sleepover to prepare for work the next day. Hideo makes special pancakes early in the morning.
Relationships: Akuno Hideo/Kimura Ryu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pancakes and Hearts

Hideo was humming a tune as he was making pancakes. He was wearing an apron as he mixed the wet and dry ingredients in a large mixing bowl. It was early in the morning but Hideo couldn’t really sleep. The thought of work at 315 Productions was on his mind. FRAME had a commercial to shoot the next day. So Hideo wanted to do something special that tied into the commercial.

Hideo suggested that he and his unit stay for a sleepover at his place. Seiji was busy with his niece for the day so he couldn’t come over. But he would be available in time for the commercial. Ryu, on the other hand, had eagerly packed his bags and came over.

As Hideo stirred the pancakes there were sounds of footsteps coming from the other room. Ryu walked out rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Morning, Hideo,” Ryu said with a sleepy smile. 

“You’re up earlier than normal,” Hideo said with a chuckle.

“I smelled coffee and that got me out of bed.”

“I made a fresh pot of coffee so help yourself.”

“Thank you. Making pancakes as well?”

“It is my special recipe.”

Hideo smiled warmly and continued to stir. Soon the ingredients were made into a thick batter. He turned on the stove and placed a pan on it. Hideo cut off a small slab of butter and put it into the center of the pan. 

Meanwhile Ryu was carefully pouring a cup of coffee. He smiled as he didn’t spill anything this time. Ryu added a bit of creamer and a small spoonful of sugar to the cup. He looked at Hideo.

“You said your pancakes are a special recipe?” Ryu asked, still stirring the contents of the cup.

“I added strawberries and chocolate chips to the batter,” Hideo grinned as he started to pour the batter into the pan.

“Those are extra special pancakes~!” Ryu exclaimed as he hurried over to watch. 

In Ryu’s hurry he accidentally bumped into Hideo, both of them yelping. Luckily no one got hurt but the batter poured out faster than normal and made a shape that wasn’t a circle. Hideo set down the bowl and turned to look at Ryu.

“Are you okay, Ryu?!” Hideo asked as he looked at Ryu from head to toe.

“I’m fine. Just startled myself and it looks like I startled you too,” Ryu replied. “I’m sorry…”

“It is fine, promise. No one got hurt in the end and that is what matters.”

Ryu smiled and nodded. He looked into the pan and saw bubbles forming at the top of the raw batter.

“Looks like it is ready to flip,” Ryu said as he pointed.

Hideo looked into the pan as well. “You’re right. Well I better flip it before it gets burned.”

As Hideo flipped the pancake, they both noticed there was a unique shape to it.

“It kind of looks like a heart,” Hideo said, smiling.

“A little misshapen but you’re right,” Ryu chimed in, a faint blush showing on his face. “It’s kind of cute.”

“Ryu, your face is getting red. You okay?”

“I’m fine. Just happy I get to spend time with you. Looking at the clumsy heart makes me think of all the time I’ve spent with you.”

“The clumsy heart reminds me of you, Ryu,” Hideo said, blushing a bit now too.

“Really? Well I am rather clumsy.”

“You are but it can be cute at times.”

“Hideo, I’ve been thinking about it for a while. But you really are cute and amazing. You can cook and sing very well. You have a kind heart even if your face can scare me at times.”

Hideo let out a small huff but smiled once again. “Thank you, Ryu. That was nice of you to say. You’re really kind too and have a nice body. So muscular.”

Ryu chuckled. “You have a nice body too. If you want to get more muscle just train with Seiji and I more.”

Hideo scooped up the pancake and placed it on a plate. He poured more batter into the hot pan. He was blushing as he got an idea. He started to pour the batter into another heart shape, this time making a neater heart.

“I’ll think about the muscle training,” Hideo said with a laugh.

“Making more hearts?” Ryu asked as he nodded at Hideo. 

“I got some inspiration.”

“From me accidently bumping into you?”

“Sometimes accidents lead to good things. I know over the years you’ve proven that, Ryu.”

Ryu laughed and nodded as Hideo flipped the pancake.They both stood there blushing as they watched the rest of sweet treat cooked. Moments later Hideo put the pancake on a different plate and held it out to Ryu.

“Here you go,” Hideo said.

“You’re giving me the perfectly shaped heart?” Ryu asked as he took the plate.

“There will be more pancakes where that came from. But, yes, I’ll eat the slightly misshapen one.”

“How about we split that one since we both made it?” 

“I like that idea,” Hideo smiled and split the first pancake and handed it to Ryu.

Both of them were grinning as they took a bite. 

“So good~” Ryu said. “For a clumsy pancake.”

“It really is good.” Hideo agreed. “Hey, Ryu?”

Hideo stood there blushing. Ryu blushed as well and gave Hideo a nod.

“I love you,” Hideo said. “I think I’ve loved you for a while now. Seeing the pancake made me think of my feelings.”

Ryu smiled widely and nodded. “I love you too, Hideo.” 

Both of them could feel their hearts flutter and their faces were red as the strawberries that were in the pancakes. Ryu chuckled.

“Is this like our first date?” Ryu asked.

“Something like that if you want it to be,” Hideo replied. “But we can plan a better date later.”

“After the commercial would be best. Though Seiji might be there.”

“Well it would be a great way to tell him that we confessed to each other.”

“Over a pancake too,” Ryu laughed.

“It is a bit silly but it makes a good story,” Hideo laughed as well.

Hideo and Ryu spent the rest of the day reminiscing one moment. The next they were practicing their lines for the commercial. They ate pancakes to keep up their energy and had hamburgers for lunch. 

The following day their commercial shoot was a success. When everything was done, Hideo and Ryu turned to Seiji, prepared to tell him about the misshapen pancake and their feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> A SideM2020 Valentine's Day gift for @Dokuhan on Twitter~ I hope it brings smiles.


End file.
